Sooner or Later
by my soul cries
Summary: Sam is with Rose but he still has feelings for Frodo.


Only then when I felt better I could see him again. I'm not even sure he understands my love. In a way, I feel he is in denial. My life is layed down for him. He is all I see, all I care for, all I want.  
  
It had been a year since the quest had been accompished and I was happilymarried. My Rosie was my sunshine and Elenor my lovely daughter constanly cheered me up. In some way Rosie fufilled me but I still yearned for Frodo. I had tried so hard to keep it secret...but that night-so full of passion, I could no longer hold bacj. The stars had bee so bright and the air so pure. I remember so well taking his hand and telling him how much I loved him. When I said that all he did was nod. I was shocked. I felt like I'd kept it so well inside. I spoke more of my love to him but he didn't want to hear anymore. he seemed conflicted, worried and yet he stayed calm like he always was.  
Samwise, I could never fufill your lust. I love, I do but Rosie truely is the one for you. he whispered so soft.  
My eyes filled with hot tears. I looked to the sky, trying so hard to hide my pain.   
Frodo. I would never leave Rosie but I feel sometimes that you are the one who is my destiny. I love you.  
Frodo layed on his back, staring at that sky. I knew his thoughts. They were jumbled in his head. I layed there with him for what seemed hours. It turned cold, I felt fat blubs of rain splash opon my body. I remeber thinking how I need to take action. I took Frodo's pale hands into mine. I kissed him slowly, my eyes closed. I felt him pull away but I slowly brought him back. It was to no avail.  
Samwise. I may love you as well bu I cannot handle this. he cried.  
He stood and left quickly. The rain began to pour.   
FRODO?! FRODO!? I screamed.  
I stood in that rain for hours, I put my head down and fell into eternal darkness.  
  
It was a foggy day and I was in my bed. Ellie and Rosie had found me in a puddle of rain face down I had caught a fever and large cold. Nothing truely could cheer me up. i went threw a week and I still lay sick. As soon as I got better I would visit Frodo. Rose told me he visited but I was sleeping and couldn't be waked...  
  
I finally felt better. I had not left my bed for weeks. I cleaned myself up and began the walk to Bag End. The hills and greenery hadn't looked so beautiful. I never knew how much I missed until that moment. I got to Bag End and I was very reluctant to knock. My hand make a fist and I knocked soft.   
I heard his beautiful voice yell.  
The door creaked open and there he was. The one I loved. I bowed.   
Mr. Frodo. I am not here to tell you I love you, I am here to apologize about my actions. I said.  
Frodo nodded but he had a very diffrent look in his eyes. Without knowing it, he grabbed me and kissed me quite slowly. I almost pulled away but I wanted it so bad so we carried on. Everything became a haze. I felt Frodo's hand feeling me. I tried hard to cover my excitement but to no avail. Frodo smugly grinned at me and took me inside. I was still confused as to why he was doing this. We went up to his room and he began to uncloth me. He totched me all over but it didn't feel right. I kept telling him to stop but he kept on going. I was no fully naked and Frodo was doing things to me I thought I wanted but It didn't feel right.   
I screamed.  
He lifted his head.  
I knew it, your consince is guilty. he said.  
I shook my head and threw my clothes on.   
Good Bye.  
  
She sighed at me as I walked though the door. She knew where I'd been. No sense in denying it. Her face softened as she knew something wasn't right now.   
Sam, look into my eyes. she cried.   
Rosie, I feel so horried. I am sorry for what I did. I murmered.  
No, I know but what I wonder is why he did what he did. And he did it like he did. Rosie expressed.  
Wait, how do you know, I didn't tell you anything that happened. I stated.  
Rosie lifted her head and almost smirked.   
He told me, He wanted to act like he liked you and then you two would have a night of lust and then you would relize you really loved me and you would forget Frodo. she muttered.  
I was numb. 


End file.
